


Kinktober 2020

by Savrola



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bondage, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Desk Sex, Dominance, F/M, Kinktober, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, Students, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savrola/pseuds/Savrola
Summary: All of my entries for Kinktober 2020.  It's gonna be crazy and varied here, folks.  (I'm looking for ideas for future entries this month so please feel free to leave them in the comments!)
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Toy [Dimilix, light BDSM, transman Felix]

**Author's Note:**

> Mild content warning: while not abusive the relationship briefly described here is not healthy. There's a lot of arguing and not a lot of great communication (who woulda think it, with these idiots). If this sort of thing might upset you please do not read.

He always comes back. 

A soft knock in the region of midnight on his apartment door signifies that the silence (ashamed on Dimitri's part, cold on Felix's) is over and Dimitri is sorry. He won't be forgiven so easily.

Sylvain has told him so many times that it isn't healthy to fight like they do; never throwing fists but coming close. So close. Dimitri losing his mind and roaring like a beast, Felix becoming the furious lion tamer with just as much venom.

Dimitri comes in and Felix is ready. He's finishing some paperwork at his coffee table and he feels roving eyes over his spine, a pause in Dimitri's steps a dead giveaway.

"I never said you could look. Go to the bedroom."

Dimitri does.

He ties his own legs spread to the bedposts once he's undressed, his apology being the imaginary reins he hands to Felix, the trust he gives freely.

Felix is on top of him, straddling his lap -- somewhere between there and the couch he's shed his clothes and is relishing the skin to skin, the hairs on their body that stand end on end and salute one another. Dimitri lays a hand on him, and is slapped.

"Hands off," Felix says, eerie calm and Dimitri holds his own arms above his head with no rope to keep them there. Felix tugs at his eyepatch until it's over his good eye, the forever shut lid looking just a little hollow, a little exposed. Dimitri hates for anyone to see it.

That's why Felix looks at it.

He doesn't know exactly why he pushes Dimitri like this -- maybe it's because Dimitri pushes him so hard first. He's always the instigator, always the fool making the first move and Felix who finishes the fight, sneers at every thought of him until Dimitri comes back. He always comes back.

Felix is so wet one little move at the right angle has Dimitri slipping into his pussy. Felix grinds down, muttering softly to himself, and Dimitri's fingers twitch.

"D-do you -- want me to get your toy?" He gasps out. The vibrator, as always, is on the bedside table, waiting.

Felix pins those thick wrists above his head and growls. No need for them to untangle when his favorite toy is already underneath him.


	2. Owl Feather [Sylvix, Dom Felix, Sounding]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Sounding, dominant Felix.
> 
> This was co-written/mostly written by my lovely husband, who insists he is not a writer but I still adore everything he writes. I had no idea what to do with this prompt and of course he came up with this brilliant idea.

The lazy summer sun shines through the stained glass window, its colorful rays painting murals across Felix's white shirt. He looks up from his book at Sylvain standing collared, obedient and naked by his chair.

"It's a bit stuffy in here, don't you think?" Sylvain tries to respond, but the underwear stuffed in his mouth chokes his reply to barely more than a muffled whimper.

Felix chuckles. "Quite." He reaches into the side table and pulls out an owl feather. "Be a dear and fan me with this."

Sylvain tilts his head in confusion; there's no way he could so much as hold the feather with his hands tied in mits cuffed behind his back. Felix grabs a jar of lubricant and delicately dips the quill of the feather into it.

Sylvain's eyes widen. He begins to understand.

"Come closer." Felix says, calmly but firmly.

Sylvain reluctantly closes the short gap, the chains on his ankles clinking across the stone floor. Felix holds up his hand when his toy is a forearm's length away.

Sylvain shivers as a gloved hand grips his tied balls.  
"Hold still." Felix says, teasing the tip of Sylvain's cock with the feather.

"I know you'll be a good boy." Felix says as he slowly inserts the feather --

Tears well up in Sylvain's eyes as Felix picks up his book again.

"Now fan me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Twitter is [@LadySavrola](https://mobile.twitter.com/LadySavrola)  
> Please consider leaving a comment or kudo!
> 
> I am following the FE3H Kinktober meme that was laid out [here.](https://twitter.com/MC_Rose_artist/status/1310774867202105344?s=19)  
> Please feel free to comment any ideas/suggestions!


	3. Creampie [Hubert/Bernadetta, pre timeskip]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubernie, established.
> 
> Warning: I have like, almost never written either of these characters so if they're OOC I am sorry. I just. I liked the idea too much to pass up.

Hubert never pulls her off to the side so much as he appears on the edge of her peripheral vision like a vampire. His appearance matches -- and he is _not_ happy.

Before he can open his mouth, Bernadetta jumps, clutching her embroidery book to her chest. "I - I'm not skipping class!"

"You're correct," Hubert says with a nod, and her heart skips a beat with the delusional joy that he might have actually bought it, "You have already skipped class. Did you think we wouldn't notice?"

"I just -- have this terrible cold, is all, and I would have just hated to burden you with it." Using another lie like a spade, she only digs herself deeper. A fake cough does nothing for her, either.

"And that's why you're on your way to the dining hall?"

"Well, it _is_ lunch time…"

"Come with me, Bernadetta."

Behind him she trails, leaving a string of muttered "oh no"s and "Bernie you've really done it now"s in her wake. Back to the classroom he marches her, the few students that remain fleeing at the sight of his furious face. It's his normal face -- but the slightest cinch of his eyebrows, the slam of the door behind the last student, everyone knows is bad news.

She's against the first desk, its edge hitting the back of her thighs where they meet her pert behind. Bernadetta, as if on instinct, spreads her legs on his approach and lets him between them -- and he pauses there for only a moment before he realizes he can't look at her when she's _looking at him like that_ , like a rabbit he's about to slaughter, so he presses her sides until she gets the hint to turn over and lay belly-down on the desk.

They've done this a few times -- four times, Bernadetta has kept count, and one very long make out session she counts as 1/4 -- at least enough for a wordless language to evolve between them.

She helps him undo and slide the little black shorts she wears under her skirt down to her knees. She only wears them on her father's insistence, to somehow dissuade this entire thing from happening; as if she can't work a set of laces. In spite of her fearful muttering she's been wet since he called for her, her body always one step ahead of her jittery head. He's undone his own laces easily, and again without saying anything he slides inside her.

She moans an encouragement to him, sweet little trembling thing, and with one foot on tippy-toe she lifts her other leg up to bend it around his hips and pull him close like a pretty little dancer in a lewd ballet.

She'd look _excellent_ in a dancer's uniform, Hubert thinks to himself with a grunt.

As if her entire body was built like a bunny's, too anxious to put all her eggs in one basket and have one normal orgasm like most women, Bernadetta's orgasms come like little shocks, leaving her eyes rolling into the back of her head the moment he's massaging her clit with two fingers. She's easy to please and quick to jump into wild abandon, rocking in her awkward position against him until he barely has to move at all.

She orgasms again, and the movement sends him over the edge swiftly.

For once Bernie is calm -- more from exhaustion and bewilderment than anything else, her condition forcefully imposed on her even as he pulls out of her leg's grasp and tucks his cock back into his pants.

She's a mess, beautiful and breathless with his cum oozing out of her and down her thighs. Kindly he slides her shorts back up, noting that there were never any panties underneath them, and the warm wet spot in the crotch immediately begins to bloom. Also blooming is the flush of her cheeks, the realization that cum is continuing to pour from her and into her shorts hitting quickly.

" _Bernadetta_ ," he says, and snaps her out of her trance. "Class will resume soon, so take your seat."

She tugs at the seam of her skirt, as if that might disguise the stink of sex and sweat on her, and hums a half-questioning affirmation.

"Don't be late again." he says, as the door opens and Dorothea walks in.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is [@LadySavrola](https://mobile.twitter.com/LadySavrola)  
> Please consider leaving a comment or kudo!
> 
> I am following the FE3H Kinktober meme that was laid out [here.](https://twitter.com/MC_Rose_artist/status/1310774867202105344?s=19)  
> 


End file.
